And Where Are We?
by Green Raindrop
Summary: The Teen Titans' enemy, Warp, is back. This time he sent all the Titans to the future to meet some new friends. Can the Titans get back? Complete re-do of Reparing the Past. My second attempt at a crossover. Please don't flame! :D
1. Warp is back?

Ok just lettin' ya know...this was a completely random idea...AGAIN!

I don't own anything...sigh.

Reviews are extremely appreciated and don't flame me please! :D

* * *

Starfire POV

All seemed calm today...as usual. It has been a few months since the battle at Tokyo. Of course everything became normal again. Each Titan was on their usual routine, as always. Robin was on his obsessive search for criminals, never wishing to "take a break" or relax for a moment. Raven still enjoys her quietness, though yelling whenever we are too loud for her meditation. Beastboy and Cyborg have still been doing the rivalry at the video games.

I sighed as I sat on the rooftop of Titans Tower. The sunset also seemed to be as cheerless as I. Why was I miserable? There was no need. Robin and I had become distant though...he believes he had found a new lead with this latest criminal named Vortex. This new foe has been most difficult to follow. Robin insists he has no time for the "going out," or merely hanging with friends. Maybe he does not wish to be "going out" with me any longer.

Get a hold of yourself, Starfire. Everything will be fine soon. There has been much stress these days, though. I guess this is more of the "typical roommate stuff" again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This would blow over soon. We always remain friends through--

The alarm blasted scrambling my thoughts. Great. Probably Vortex. Without another thought I threw open the door leading to the stairs and jumped. It took less time than walking. Once I reached the bottom floor, everyone took off.

Robin was speeding on his motorcycle, Cyborg and Raven were in the car, and Beastboy flew next to me as a bird.

We quickly made it into the museum. This was a common spot for people to try to rob. The security wasn't the _best_ here.

As we silently looked down at the criminal...no, there were two of them. One was certainly Vortex...and the other was...

I gasped. Warp! Of course I had said that thought out loud...and that also seemed to be enough to blow our cover. I heard Raven groan,

"Nice work."

"Ah, the Teen Titans," Warp smiled cockily, "I do hope you remember me. Isn't this a treat. Getting to meet you yet again."

"How did you escape?!" Robin immediately questioned, "That's impossible. Star said you--"

"Yes I recall what happened," Warp interrupted. He hadn't changed a bit, "Well after _she_" he glared knives...uuh daggers at me, "Ruined everything and changed me into a baby, Vortex, my friend from the future, reversed things. So we decided to wait--"

"Until now," Robin finished, "Well you still picked the wrong time period! Titans, GO!"

And here came the battle. Vortex and Warp were quite the team. Apparently Warp was holding a grudge against me, because I immediately became the focus of most of his attacks. Raven and I decided to team up against him.

As I looked over I saw Vortex fighting the guys. The way he fought was like he could predict their every move. It was...as they say, disturbing. How-

**POW!** Being distracted, I was easily hit. Crashing into Robin and Beastboy, I was at the bottom of the pile. Cyborg was thrown into Raven, who landed next to the rest of us.

"Now, I know exactly what to do with you _this time_," Warp cackled as suddenly we were all zapped into a wormhole.

We screamed as we helplessly flew into the vortex.

"OOOOH not agaaaain!" I screamed as we flew faster and faster. This time, though, we went straight down, and it was all black.

We tried to use our powers, but it wasn't going to let us. None of us could fly. We could only scream louder as we began to see the light nearing us at the ground. Oh someone help us where we land!

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Robin screamed.

Then we came to a sudden stop. Like crashing into concrete. Though it was...white, and soft...and cold. Snow. Then everything faded.

* * *

No One's POV

Everything was quiet at the Autobot base. Well...as quiet as the base _could_ be with Bumblebee and Sari playing video games, Prowl training, Bulkhead painting, and Optimus and Ratchet constantly pacing and watching the news.

It was weird. No Decepticon activity for over an earth month! After the last incident when the Autobots had been under Soundwave's control, everyone was sure that the 'Cons would resurface soon.

"Yeesh, calm down guys. Just relax and enjoy the fact you don't have any battles to fight," Sari finally said while concentrating on the game.

"That's just it, Sari," Optimus replied, "The Decepticons haven't been a disturbance lately. They must be up to something."

"Or maybe, they're just taking a vacation, like us," Bumblebee replied nonchalantly while looking at the snow falling.

"Prime," Ratchet said while beckoning to the T.V., "You might want to look at this."

"Turn the volume up," Optimus said while he, and the others came closer to the screen.

"This footage was just taken minutes ago," A news reporter said, "A strange wormhole opened in the sky, then something collided into the snow. None of us have been able to get close enough to see what it is." The camera moved to show the..._almost _crater in the snow.

"Looks like a job for us," Optimus commented, "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

They all obliged, and took off. Sari tried to follow, when a hand stopped her.

"Hey!" She cried, looking up, and frowning when she realized who it was, "Aw, come on! I can handle myself now! I even had to fight you guys!"

"True," Optimus said, "But, there are two possibilities for what is out there. One: it could be an enemy, possibly a Decepticon, that may become hostile. Two: it could be someone who needs our help. If that's the case, I need you to get Ratchet's med-bay ready."

"Oh...ok. Fine!" Sari grumbled.

"We'll let you know," Optimus said while transforming. Then he followed the others to the crash site.

* * *

Once the Autobots had arrived there, the humans had placed themselves behind...an _almost _barricade of snow. They automatically took the safe side, as usual. And no Autobot could blame them, especially after they themselves, had become human.

_"So vulnerable," _Optimus thought, then mentally shuddered at the memory, "_We knew the humans had it tough but _never imagined_ what it would really be like."_

A familiar policeman came to greet them.

"Hello, Captain Fanzone," Prowl greeted formally, as always.

"Hiya," The Captain replied, annoyed as usual when something strange happened, "So, we interrogated a few witnesses, but they didn't get a good look. They jus' said that they saw the thing in the sky, and boom! Somethin' fell."

"We'll check it out," Optimus said, while he and the rest of his team went in for a closer look.

They all gasped at what they saw. Five beings laying motionless. Still alive, but awfully banged up.

"They're...humans?!" Bumblebee said while his mouth hit the ground.

"They look like they need medical care," Ratchet immediately stated, "but these reading's...on some of them...they're not like most humans, Prime."

"One seems to be part robotic," Prowl observed.

"One is _green_!" Bumblebee stated, automatically earning a whack in the head from the doc-bot.

"Well, Ratchet," Optimus said, "It's a good thing I had Sari stay behind to prep the med-bay. Bumblebee, let her know we're bringing five...organics."

"Sure," Bumblebee said as he called his friend.

"Alright, Autobots, they need our help. Let's bring them back to base so Ratchet can check them out," Optimus ordered.

Each of the Autobots carried one unaware Titan to their base. Little did they know that someone else had seen everything that had occurred.

* * *

Alright! That's it for the first chapter *dramatic music* Hopefully I'll update soon!

But in the meantime, feel free to review please! Thanks for readin! :D


	2. Introductions

Hey ya'll thanks for the reviews!! Well, I will show the replies to the reviewers who don't have an account at the end of the chapter. ;) Thanks and keep on readin'!

Sorry it's been forever but thanks to this greeeeeeeat virus my computer got, every document was magically **erased**!! :P So I had to start over.. so sorry!

* * *

No One's POV

The mysterious visitors were currently resting in Ratchet's med-bay, with various, curious Autobots gawking at them. At the moment Prime, Ratchet, and Prowl were discussing the possible reasons for five teenagers falling in the middle of Detroit. Leaning against the couch, they all thought of the possibilities.

"They obviously aren't Decepticons..." Prowl stated.

"But we don't know if they're working for them," Ratchet argued.

"They are merely organics. We have to protect life," Optimus said, but clearly unsure of his own statement.

"They fell out of the sky. And my scans say they're something different than normal organics," Ratchet replied, while frowning.

"True," Optimus agreed, "But I guess we won't know their real intentions until they awaken."

"Should we take precautions?" Prowl asked, while staring towards the med-bay, like he was half expecting someone to burst out at that moment.

"Better safe than sorry," A voice commented, making all three jump.

Looking in the direction of the voice, they saw their techno-organic friend sitting on the couch, swinging her legs. She frowned at their reaction.

"_What?_" She sounded slightly offended, "I can listen too!"

At this they all cracked a small smile. She shrugged as she hopped down to find Bumblebee.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone with your '_secret_' meeting," She laughed, "I vote you take precautions..."

"We might as well," Optimus agreed, "Until we can straighten this out, and decide who's side they're on."

"Prime! You'd better see this!" Bumblebee called from the med-bay.

When they went into the med-bay they were once again caught off-guard. The boys were still asleep, but the two girls were surprising. The smaller, paler one was floating about a foot above the table she was on. The other one was floating around, just looking at everything.

"Whoa!" Sari exclaimed as she came in the room.

This immediately got the girl's attention. She whirled around, and her mouth dropped. Her eyes turned a light green as she flew back a bit, into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?! What are you?! Where are we?! And what have you done to my friends?!" She demanded, then added, "Zenckta rhumacca! Hept zenckta-rhann!!"

This only doubled the deafening silence.

"...What did she say?" Sari asked.

"I...don't know," replied the bewildered Oprimus Prime.

"We took you here to our base for repairs," Ratchet answered, completely ignoring the others, "Now you calm down before I have to restrain you!"

The girl seemed taken aback at that reply, she tilted her head, then sank to a table, "Then...you did not harm my friends? I apologize greatly!" She lowered her head.

Sari raised an eyebrow, "Wow..." Was the only word she could manage to get out.

"What language were you speaking in?" Prowl asked, confused.

"Oooh! Of course! The language of my home planet, Tamaran," She replied smiling.

"Tamaran?" Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead repeated, confused.

"I have heard of that planet...but that is...impossible," Prime said.

"Why? I am alien...and I am uh guessing you are too. I have never seen such beings as you before," She replied, cocking her head again, "What planet are you from?"

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from a planet called Cybertron," Ratchet replied factually, and quickly changing the subject.

They were all expecting the girl to be confused, but she showed no sign of it. Instead, another voice said,

"Could you shorten that please?"

All of them jumped, and as the girl turned she squealed in delight,

"Raven! You are unharmed!!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course I am! ....uh, Starfire, your hug is crushing me," She replied, showing a hint of a smile.

"Oh!" Starfire quickly released her friend, "So you were healing yourself again?"

Raven laughed, "Of course I was. You should know that by now...." Then she turned to the confused Autobots, "But really, I am not going to call you guys: 'autonomous robotic organisms from a planet called Cybertron'."

"How did you hear that?" Optimus asked.

"I can hear when I meditate, sometimes I just chose to ignore it," Raven smirked.

"Call 'em Autobots for short," Sari pitched in.

"Who are you? And you all have names right?" Starfire asked, while Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Of course they have names!" Raven said,

Starfire ignored this, "When will the others awaken? And what are your names?"

Optimus began his usual introduction, and as this happened, the others began to come around. After convincing Robin they had no idea who Slade was, they continued. The Titans' expressions changed with the overload of information. Each listened intently, minus Beastboy, who kept saying jokes that made him recieve whacks in the head from Raven.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lemme get this straight," Cyborg began, "In the future there's a ton of robots, and y'all are _alien_ robots?!"

"Yep," Sari replied, "And I'm half and half."

"COOL!" Beastboy exclaimed, "You're just like Cyborg!"

Sari and Cyborg looked at each other. Each Titan wanted Sari to prove this, but no one voiced it. Sari smirked and turned into her techno-organic form. Mouths hit the floor in astonishment.

"Awesome!" Cyborg laughed, "Nice to meet ya, lil lady!"

"Wow, you sound just like Jazz," Sari replied, also laughing.

"Do you two act like each other too?!" Beastboy was clearly having too much fun with this. Raven sent him daggers.

"I hope not!" Raven said, "I could only stand one...please tell me you don't play stink-ball!"

"What's that?!" Bumblebee asked, his eyes glinting with mischievous excitement. Prowl and Ratchet only groaned. They both knew this was not going to end well. Optimus tried to hide his smile at their reaction. The other Titans also groaned...all except Cyborg who just smirked at the idea.

"Something that sounds like it'll getcha in my med-bay _again!_" Ratchet grumbled.

"I wanna try that!!" Sari exclaimed excitedly.

"Dude! Awesome!! We'll tell ya everything you guys need to know!" Beastboy was happy that he had a chance of someone else being creamed at the game.

As the new quartet of troublemakers headed off to unlock the new game of stinkball, the others began to talk of returning home. Robin and Raven began to tell the other Autobots what had happened with Warp and Vortex.

"Bulkhead," Optimus said, "Maybe you could see what the Elite Guard has to say about this...We could end up having two time-traveling humans in Detroit soon. The Decepticons would stop at nothing to have that technology in their hands."

"I'm on it, Boss-bot," Bulkhead nodded and went out the room.

"The next thing we know," Robin was finishing up, "We were thrown into some sort of wormhole...like Starfire was before, right, Star? ....Star?"

Starfire was looking out a window cautiously and almost paranoid.

"I have the feelings of strangeness we are being watched..." She said still looking around.

"I'm runnin' a scan, kid," Ratchet said while looking around, "Only picking up a few bugs..."

"It is probably nothing," Starfire said, while plastering her fake smile on, "What were you saying, Robin?"

"...Oh...I was just saying how you experienced the same thing the first time with Warp. Right?" Robin replied.

"Of course! Except it was not as fast, I was fighting with Warp. This time we were just thrown into any possible time, I believe," Starfire replied, still smiling, while her eyes were dead. Robin merely raised an eyebrow, but quickly turned back to the conversation.

Suddenly there was a _**CRASH!!!!**_Everyone jumped, then groaned.

"I'm going to chain that stupid idiot to a ceiling fan!!" Raven growled while they ran out of the room, towards the source of the noise.

Beastboy was currently turned into his gorilla form, scratching his head while looking at the Cyborg-sized hole now made through the wall. Bumblebee and Sari were rolling with laughter, that is, until Optimus cleared his throat with a, _"You know exactly what you did, and now you're gonna die"_ look. Bumblebee could only laugh nervously and try to avoid the leader's stern gaze. Sari put on the _"I'm innocent in all of this!" _look which could fool just about anyone, except the Autobots.

Beastboy sheepishly changed back into his regular form. Scratching his head he mumbled a, "Sorry.... Wow, you two leaders look like clones. Did you have the same rule book or something?"

Raven appeared behind him, slapping him to the ground. Robin and Optimus were both standing with their arms folded, staring down two different victims. Once everyone realized this, they attempted to stifle their laughs.

"Dang, B.B! That last battle in Tokyo must've....oh...h-hi guys," Cyborg froze in front of the doorway.

"Busted..." Sari finally said.

"Oh yeah," Bumblebee added. This seemed like a normal routine for them. During this epic staredown, Starfire shouted,

"Look!" She pointed through the doorway.

Everyone gasped as they saw a figure jet out of there. It was an all too familiar sight. He retreated as fast as possible. The Autobots growled in frustration. They knew chasing after him was not a good option. The Decepticon already had a head start. A few incoherent things were grumbled, while the Titans just stared at the sky in confusion.

"What is Blitzwing doing here?!" Bumblebee asked, as Prowl quickly ran inside.

The figure soon disappeared up in the air, but they could hear the maniac laughing,

"Ahahahaha! Megatronz going to _love_ thiz!"

"Who was that?" Beastboy asked, a bit unnerved.

Optimus sighed, and said, "That was a Decepticon called--"

"AAACHOOOO!!!" Flash! A starbolt accompanied the painful sneeze of the cold Tamaranian.

There was yet _another_ stunned silence.

"Dang! Girl! I thought you only did that with allergies!!!" Cyborg groaned.

"You mean that's normal for you?!" Sari asked in disbelief, "What do you do when you yawn, make a tornado?!"

"This is not normal for a Tamaranean to become cold due to Earth weather..." Starfire stated, confused.

"Well maybe it's different here in the future," Sari tried to blow it off, "Either way you guys need to get some warmer clothes!"

"Yeah she's right, our goosebumps look like the Braille system!" Beastboy joked, only earning a hard smack in the head and a few snorts.

"It seems we have more explaining to do," Optimus said, "Our time is not like yours, I guess."

* * *

Finally! Next chapter is up! My longest chapter on this story....

Poor Beastboy, just can't get a break today with those jokes!

**Reply time!!**

**SAISAICI: **Thanks! You were my 1st reviewer! And ok, your ideas sound pretty good!

**TARANODONGIRL: **Sooo glad you like my story! And due to the circumstances, I'm hoping you'll cut me some slack here! :) An episode huh? Ummm lemme think about that: COOOOL! Again, so glad you like it! And I _DO_ listen to my reviews, but hey, I have to do other stuff too hahaha! But I hope you like this chapter. Thanks! ;)

Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! :D Thanks!


End file.
